conversacion en un dia de lluvia
by remsie
Summary: Shonen ai. Del manga tsubasa reservoir chronicle. Basado en una conversación que tiene Fye y kurogane en el segundo tomo. ¿Que pasaría si un intercambio de palabras te hiciera ver con otros ojos a una persona cercana a ti?


Conversación en un día de lluvia

Shaoran, Fye y Kurogane habían conseguido la primera pluma de Sakura después de tener que derrotar a un Kundan, nada mas tenerla en la mano Shaoran salió corriendo a dar la pluma a Sakura. Cuando Sakura recibió la pluma despertó, pero cuando miro a Shaoran le pregunto quien era; este se quedo de piedra pero aun así le sonrío y se presento.

Shaoran tras eso salió al jardín de la casa, donde se quedo parado en medio de este. Desde una ventana de la casa era observado por Fye y Kurogane. Entonces Fye le dijo al otro mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Creí que iba a llorar antes. Porque parece que Sakura es muy importante para Shaoran. Por eso cuando le pregunto quien era pensé que lloraría.

-Quizás este llorando ahora.- respondió Kurogane mirando por la ventana también.

-Puede.

-Pero es cuando quieres llorar y no lo haces cuando te vuelves más fuerte.

-Sí.-afirmo Fye no muy convencido.

-Hay que tratar las lágrimas, pase lo que pase.

-Puede, pero llorar cuando lo necesitas también te hace más fuerte.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? Las lagrimas son una muestra de debilidad.

-Yo no creo que lo sean además todo el mundo tanto hombres como mujeres tienen el derecho a llorar, y a veces las lagrimas son símbolo de fortaleza. Además por mucho que Shaoran llore eso lo que hará es que se vuelva más fuerte.

-Pero...

-No importa lo que digas Kurogane, cuando algún día comprendas como se siente, lo comprenderás. Buenas noches.

Fye dejo a Kurogane aun observando por la ventana mientras él se fue a la habitación a dormir, la cual compartía con Kurogane.

Cuando llego a la habitación se tumbo para dormir, pero no se podía dormir por culpa de la conversación que había tenido con su compañero de viaje y porque a raíz de la conversación se acordó del rey Ashura.

"_Lo siento majestad me marche porque no quería seguir sintiéndome culpable por lo que paso, pero no he podido olvidarme de usted aunque hay momentos en los cuales me acuerdo mucho de usted. Kurogane me recuerda tanto a usted, no solamente físicamente sino también la personalidad. Ambos sois personas muy impulsivas aunque parece que él... se preocupe un poco por lo que le pueda pasar. Le hecho tanto de menos majestad, aunque tampoco quiero..."_

Fye no pudo terminar de pensar porque el sueño le invadió tras el largo día que había pasado.

Mientras tanto Kurogane seguía en la ventana observando a Shaoran, el cual ya se estaba dirigiendo a la entrada de la casa, por su mente aun se repetían las últimas palabras que le había dicho Fye. El significado de esas palabras ya se las habían dicho en otra ocasión. La primera persona que le dijo que su forma de pensar no era correcta fue la princesa Tomoyo de su país, la cual le había metido en lo que estaba ahora, la búsqueda de las plumas de Sakura.

"_Porque me tuyo que castigar de esta manera yo solamente cumplía con mi deber y encima me hizo aquel hechizo que me quitara mi fuerza cada vez que mate a alguien, se eso se cumple no se que haré. Arg esto es todo colpa de ese maldito Fye si no me hubiera dicho eso ahora no recordaría lo que paso. Pienso ir y despertarlo para dejarla las cosas bien claras."_

Después de acordarse de eso Kurogane se dirigió a la habitación donde dormían Fye y él. Cuando entro aun iba enfadado, pero al ver a Fye dormido placidamente y con una expresión de ángel se le paso el enfado, incluso se acerco para poder verlo mejor.

La vista de Fye desde cerca era mucho mejor y Kurogane se percato de eso. Cuando ya estaba muy cerca de él y lo volvió a observar inconcientemente murmuro.

-Eres precioso.- mientras se acercaba más a él.

Cuando ya estaba a unos centímetros de la cara de su compañero, este se agito un poco, una lagrima recorrió su cara mientras en sueños dijo.

-¿Por qué majestad?¿Por qué lo hizo?

Entonces Kurogane se dio cuanta de que estaba a punto de hacer, se ruborizo y nervioso como estaba se fue a dormir en su cama.

A la mañana siguiente Kurogane se despertó muy temprano ya que no había podido dormir bien y tampoco mucho. Decidió que lo mejor para despertarse era tomarse una ducha fría.

Mientras se duchaba por su mente pasaba todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y no sabía como debía reaccionar delante de su compañero, porque por una parte solamente ere eso, pero por otra no quería ser solamente su compañero y menos desde que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él.

En la habitación Fye se acababa de despertar. Cuando se acomodo en la cama se fijo que la cama de su compañero estaba vacía por una parte se sorprendió de que ya estuviera levantado, pero también se alegro de saber que no se había enfadado con él ya que había dormido en la habitación.

Cuando Fye ya estaba listo e iba a salir ara ir a desayunar Kurogane apareció por la puerta. Ambos durante unos segundos estuvieron en silencio y mirándose fijamente, hasta que Kurogane dijo.

-El desayuno ya esta listo.

-De acuerdo.

Kurogane ya estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando Fye le dijo.

-Kurogane perdona por lo que te dije ayer por la noche. No tenía ningún derecho a decirte como has de pensar, cada uno tiene derecho a pensar lo que quiera.

-No hace falta que te disculpes lo que dijiste era cierto, yo era el que estaba equivocado, pero se que podré cambiar. Bueno será mejor que vayamos a desayunar que sino se enfriara.

-Sí.-dijo poniéndose en marcha.

Durante el desayuno casi nadie hablaba los únicos que mantenían una conversación eran Sorata y Mokona, la cual estaba tan alegre y vivaz como siempre. Arashi al ver el tenso ambiente que había en la mesa sugirió:

-¿Por qué no aprovecháis vuestro último día aquí yendo a alguna parte?

-Cielito tienes mucha razón, y yo se a donde podéis ir, os lo pasaréis muy bien.-dijo Sorata muy animado.

-¡¿A dónde?!¡¿A dónde?!- pregunto Mokona con interés.

-Por lo que mas quieras no los lleves a ningún templo.-dijo Arashi.

-¡Sí!¡Templo!¡Yo quiero ir a un templo!-dijo muy animada Mokona.

-Pues ya esta decidido en cuanto terminemos de desayunar vamos. Así que ya sabéis vosotros cuatro daros prisa en terminar vuestro desayuno.

Cuando por fin terminaron de desayunar Sorata les llevo al templo mas importante del lugar.

En el templo Sorata iba delante explicando todo lo que sabía a Mokona y a los demás. Cuando ya llevaban un rato Sorata, Shaoran, Sakura y Mokona estaban a una distancia bastante considerable de Fye y Kurogane, los cuales estaban en silencio, el moreno se sentía un poco nervioso porque estaban solos y porque su compañero normalmente no era tan callado. Entonces cuando se disponía a decir algo, Fye dijo.

-Es lugar muy interesante y bonito.¿No lo crees?-mirándole.

-¿Eh? No esta mal, aunque a mi este tipo de lugares no me parecen del todo muy interesantes, prefiero otros lugares.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Bueno pues no sabría decirte, pero lugares con más movimiento y no tan tranquilos.

-Comprendo lugares que vayan con tu personalidad.-dijo sonriendo.

-Sí.

-Así que aquí estáis. Venga daros prisa que ya mismo van a cerrar.

Durante el regreso, Fye estuvo hablando muy animadamente con Sorata sobre lo mucho que le había gustado el templo. Sakura llevaba en brazos a Mokona, la cual le estaba diciendo que se había divertido mucho en el templo. Kurogane iba detrás del todo e iba muy pensativo. Entonces oyó como alguien le llamaba y miro hacia donde le llamaban.

-¿Qué pasa Shaoran?

-A mi nada, pero a ti parece que te preocupa algo, nunca antes te había visto tan pensativo.

-Bueno es que... me he acordado de alguien y bueno que...

-Extrañas tu hogar.

-Extrañar no es la palabra exacta sino...

-No sabía que tan pronto empezaras a extrañar tu país.-dijo Fye asombrándose de la actitud de Kurogane.

-Yo no he dicho que lo extrañe, lo que pasa es que lo he recordado y además no he sido él único.-dijo enfadado y adelantándose para llegar antes a la casa.

Fye al oír las palabras de Kurogane se sorprendió, pero también se sintió dolido ya que esas palabras le habían hecho daño aunque no sabía porque exactamente.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Fye se fue a la cocina para ayudar a Arashi a preparar la cena. Mientras Kurogane estaba encerrado en la habitación pensando en lo que había pasado unos minutos antes y dando se cuenta de que se había pasado un poco con Fye.

Durante la cena el ambiente estuvo muy tenso por culpa del incidente generado por Kurogane, aunque aun así eso no impidió que la vitalidad de Mokona desapareciera y en parte esa vitalidad alegraba a todos los presentes ya que con ella el ambiente se relajaba un poco.

Después de cenar Kurogane se marcho de nuevo a la habitación ya que según el estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir. El resto prefirió quedarse en la sala jugando a cartas para pasar el rato.

A media noche todos se fueron a dormir Fye entro en la habitación procurando no hacer mucho ruido para despertar a Kurogane, pero lo que el no sabía es que este estaba despierto. Entonces cuando ya se estaba metiendo en la cama Kurogane le dijo.

-Fye siento lo de esta tarde no tenía derecho a hablarte como te hable.

-No importa, comprendo que aun pudieses estar enfadado y quisieras vengarte por lo que yo te dije ayer. Así que no tienes que preocuparte no me importa además así el asunto queda arreglado, no le des mas vueltas.

-No. No esta arreglado.-dijo levantándose de su cama y yendo a la de Fye.

-¿Cómo que no esta arreglado?-dijo un poco nervioso, cuando Kurogane se puso delante de él a pocos centímetros.

-Porque yo no...

-Si es porque te hice recordar cosas lo siento mucho e intentare no hacerlo. Además si te soy sincero yo también recordé algo después de haber hablado contigo.

-Eso ya lo se. Llamaste a una persona en sueños.

-¿Qué hable en sueños?

-Si, pero da igual. Porque por mi culpa te acordaste de eso y...-dijo con tristeza, pero siendo interrumpido por Fye que lo miro.

-¿Cómo sabes que hable en sueños? Y por favor respóndeme.

-Bueno es que cuando ayer me fui a dormir, te oí murmurar un nombre y también...

-También, ¿qué?

-Vi como una lagrima recorría tu cara.

Fye al oír a Kurogane no supo que decir, era cierto que había soñado con el rey de su país y para ser mas exactos el momento mas triste de su vida, pero el sabía que tenía que decirle algo a Kurogane ya que no podía quedarse callado.

-Je. Sabes una cosa Kurogane creo que tenías razón ayer. Es mejor no llorar porque así nos volvemos mas fuertes.

-No es cierto. A veces es mejor llorar aunque lo mejor es impedir hacer daño a las personas porque así nadie tendrá que llorar por tristeza.

-Pero a ves eso no se puede impedir.

-Lo se, pero yo podía haberlo impedido y no lo hice. Y por mi culpa te he hecho daño.

-Eso no es cierto, tu no fuiste el...

-Si que lo fue por lo que te dije ayer y también por lo de hoy. Y me da rabia porque yo... yo no... no quiero verte triste ni sufriendo, porque... te quiero.-la ultima parte la dijo muy deprisa por los nervios y antes de ver como reaccionaba Fye se marcho corriendo.

Fye se sorprendió muchísimo tras la confesión de sentimientos que le había hecho su compañero. Durante unos minutos estuvo en un estado de shock, pero a la vez analizaba las palabras que le había oído. Después de tener claro que es lo que iba hacer fue a buscar a Kurogane, pero no lo encontró por la casa, hasta que lo vio en el jardín y se dirigió hacia allí.

Cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de él, Fye le llamo. Entonces Kurogane se giró y durante unos minutos estuvieron mirándose fijamente.

-Fye sobre lo de antes yo...

-No quiero que me des ninguna explicación.

-Pero es que...

-No se que es lo que habrás visto en mi, pero te lo agradezco.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Comprendo que tu no... pero al menos espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

-Claro que lo seguiremos siendo, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Pero yo también te quiero y me gustaría poder ser mas que un amigo para ti.

Kurogane tras el comentario solamente pudo sonreír a Fye, este le devolvió la sonrisa y se acerco al otro. Cuando estaban a punto de besarse comenzó a llover y entonces Fye dijo.

-Será mejor que entremos porque sino podríamos pillar un resfriado.

-Cierto, además mañana nos marcharemos de este mundo para continuar buscando las plumas de la chica.

Tras eso ambos entraron a la casa y se fueron directamente a su habitación para descansar y recuperar las energías para el viaje que les esperaba y que les uniría aun mas.

FIN

Espero que os haya gustado y dejéis vuestras opiniones en reviews. La verdad este es mi primer fic de esta seria y para mi opinión no me ha quedado muy bien, pero espero saber vuestras opiniones.


End file.
